She's back
by CyrusxJonasxLovato
Summary: Miley's back from her wonderworld tour, Nick is singing before the storm alone, Demi want's her 2 best friends friends again, will Miley & Nick do something? Will Nick admit his feelings? What about Liam? Niley/Jemi!


**I do NOT own Miley Cyrus, Jonas Brothers or Demi Lovato. **

-Miley has just finished her wonder world tour, then went off to Australia for a week, now she is back in LA…

MILEYS P.O.V.

_I was __so happy to finally be back in LA, I was done getting criticized for everything I wore on stage or how I danced, I just wanted it to be over, especially this whole Liam thing too! He is completely bugging me lately, he always wants to be around me and ever since I saw them fight pictures… I don't know anymore… I'm always scared to be around him… I never know when he is just going to freak out at anyone! This is why I am so happy im back in LA, back with my friends.. Back with Demi… back with family… back with nick.. ? _

**-at bobs burger place, with Demi, Miley & Demi are sitting down at the table and have just taken pictures with a few fans.**

Demi: "oh my gosssh girl! I am so happy your back! I've missed you so much! And I have got like tons to tell you…" -Demi looked down smiling at her menu-

Miley: -laughing- "ok ok slow down! So… urr… I was wondering… how is-"

Demi: "Nick?"

Miley: "yeah…"

Demi: "he's doing great! He's now on his tour as you probably know, but it's so awesome! Oh yeah… Selena went! Damn I hate her! Ever since she completely freaked out at me and is now hating on us cause we're best friends.. Ugh… she's just pathetic! Anyways, yeah he's doing awe-some!"

Miley: "woah! Selena went?!"

Demi: "urmm… yeah… but just as friends though!"

Miley: "uh-huh…" -I felt my heart drop when she said Selena went, everything that had happened in 2008 with me Selena and nick, now he is still hanging round with?!- "umm, that's great that they can be friends after everything that has happened…."

Demi: "yeah, I guess, what's up with you and nick then? I mean… he sang before the storm alone…3 times…"

Miley: "woah what?…"

Demi: "girl you need to check these gossip sites more often!"

_Nick sang before the storm.. Alone?! 3 times?! Why… I thought we had both agreed in july that us dating wasn't gonna be good even when we were gonna be miles and miles apart… just about as I was gonna ask Demi why he sang it alone, the waiter came along…_

Waiter: "hey girls! So umm… what can I get chaa?!"

Demi: "just a plain hamburger with coke please…"

Miley: "I'll have the same…."

**The waiter went off with our orders.**

Miley: "why did he sing it alone?"

Demi: "miles…. He still loves you, and you don't realise it's killing him when he see's you making out with Liam on beaches and in Paris! Look, I know I'm your best and everything but I'm one of nick's best too.. And I want him to be happy, but at the moment he really isn't…"

_I felt my heart drop even lower than it already had when she said he isn't happy… he still loves me? He's always gonna have a special place in my heart, but I was with Liam now, but we hadn't exactly said the whole "I love you" thing yet, but the promoters for the last song wanted us to be more "intimate" with each other for "promotion" I didn't see how that got us anywhere with the movie…_

Demi: "miles?"

Miley: "ummm.. Yeah… yeah… ok…"

Demi: "what are you gonna do? You've been friends with nick for ageeeeeeeeeeeeees…" _-she emphasised on the ages-_

Miley: "I know, I guess I need to talk to him then…"

**The waiter brought our burgers over and as I started eating demi said…**

Demi: "how about we got to his LA show together?! I haven't been yet and it's like, duh! Amazing! Well that's what Joe said but ya know… and he has like 4 LA shows.. What do ya say?! It will be the PERFECT time to talk to him…"

Miley: -_I realised that if I didn't talk to him at the LA show i would have to do it another time… so I agreed with Demi…- _"yeah sure" _-I smiled at her and she was happy that me and nick were going to sort things out, but I wasn't sure it was going to go down too good…_

**Please review! It's my first story and I have no idea if it's good or not (:**


End file.
